


Murderer and Murdered

by dogmatix



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: GFY, Gen, Mental influence, bondage and a knife but no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Inspired by the Kinkme_merlin prompt: Someone is going around murdering the castle servants. It's actually Arthur and Merlin (or only Merlin, with Arthur covering for him). Now they have to get away with it. Up to you why they are doing it, but I would love to see things escalating out of all control.</i>  Doesn't quite follow the last part though. </p><p>Merlin's magic is the sum of all the magic of all the sorcerers killed during the Great Purge. Unfortunately, there are strings attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murderer and Murdered

He tries to keep his breathing under control, tries not to gasp needily as he runs the trembling tip of the dagger lightly over Arthur's jaw.

"So. So pretty." His eyes flutter closed, and he tilts his head up, grasping the dagger's hilt firmly so that it doesn't wander while he's not looking.

"They all want to... it's so hard to... to fight it."

"Merlin, you're under an enchantment." Arthur's voice is steady, low. He's tied to his bed by magic bonds that bruise at his wrists and ankles, and Merlin's eyes must be glowing like the sun, but still Arthur strives for calm, for control. Part of Merlin wants to match it, part of Merlin wants to rage at it.

"I'm really not," he says, truly contrite. "I'm a sorcerer. A powerful one. I'd know if I was enchanted."

There is a long silence, except for the cacophony inside his head, but he tries his best to pin them down, stop them up again.

"I don't understand," Arthur says, voice still even as he faces a battle where a sword will not avail him. Still trying to fight, in the only way he has left - with his wits. "If you're a sorcerer, why save my life that first night? Why kill me now?"

"I was born with magic," Merlin says absently, hand clenching spasmodically on the hilt of the dagger now. A drop of blood pricks up on Arthur's jaw, but the prince does not react. "All the magic from all those killed during the Great Purge. All their magic came to me. From children burned, parents burned, died screaming, screaming, burning alive. Men. Women. Executed. Burned. All in me, their magic and their hate and their anger and their _need_ ," Merlin whines, feels his magic drag at him. Another prick of blood on Arthur's jaw.

Sweat beads Merlin's forehead, and he gasps, a great gulp of air. He looks down at Arthur with golden eyes, magic roiling inside. "It wasn't so bad, in Ealdor. Just a few animals; some squirrels, rats, a dog. Then I came to Camelot, and it all started to- to wake up. Thought I could control it, but they're getting stro- stronger. All those screams. So much pain. So much _hate_." Merlin is heaving for air now, gaze fixed on Arthur's determined blue eyes.

"Would killing me be enough for them?"

Merlin's heart _spasms_ , and he sobs as he yanks the dagger away. "No," he manages through clenched teeth. He won't do this. He won't _be_ this. If killing people doesn't really affect him, if seeing the artlessly beautiful sprawl of dead bodies only makes him itch to collect some small token to remember them by, that doesn't mean he wants Arthur dead.

He doesn't know if his magic made him this way, or if the magic was attracted to him because he was this way naturally, but here in Camelot, even with the magic and the voices more active, there's usually enough death to keep him satiated. After the Questing Beast though, it's been peaceful. Too peaceful, and the need has built, and built, until he was gagging for it, wanting it, _needing_ it. 

All the voices, the ghosts, want different people under his blade or his magic. Some simply rage, not caring who falls to him. Some blame neighbors, family, Uther, Gaius. Many of them will settle for Arthur.

But Merlin is not his magic. Some people are entertaining, and if given the choice he would let them live - Gwen, Lancelot, Morgana, some of the knights, children in general. There are a few people he cares for deeply. His mother. Will. Gaius. Arthur. Especially Arthur. He doesn't think he could turn the dagger around for anyone else, not even Hunith. Couldn't lean towards the needle-sharp point until it pricks at the flesh between two ribs. But Arthur, he would never hurt, not even with a thousand mad voices railing at him.

Steady hands close over his, halting his slow suicide. Merlin opens dazed eyes to see Arthur sitting up, free of the restraints.

"Don't," Arthur says, calm and strong.

"Why not?" It should be an easy choice, shouldn't it?

"You said you were my servant. Did you mean it?"

"Always," Merlin gasps.

"Then you kill when _I_ say you kill." There is steel in that voice, and compassion.

"Yes." It's a lifeline, and Merlin grabs onto it with a sob, nodding as Arthur takes the dagger from lax fingers. "Yes." The voices are retreating, falling back into a silence until they are only sullen shadows beneath the still surface of his magic.

"It's alright, I have you," Arthur murmurs into Merlin's hair, drawing his sorcerer close to him.

Two days later, Old Man Berin who gave his wife up to the Purge disappears. Nobody finds the artfully carved remnants strewn over the forest floor, and Arthur licks the last blood from between Merlin's fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> The basic setup is influenced by the Dexter series, so if you were seeing some similarities, yeah, they exist. *g* Also, serial killer!Merlin is waaaay too shiny. Not that this is terribly accurate re: actual serial killers, but magic makes all things possible, y/y? XD;;


End file.
